nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
We Will Meet Again
As the bunny who made the world a better place, what a life that was Everything that happened then has always stayed in my memories Almost 90 years, for a rabbit that´s quite the old age But now time has come for my departure I may´ve had a strong spirit and body As I walk slowly towards my bed, I can feel some of that fading away I can feel that the time has come in my heart Twilight´s upon me, it´s time for me to rest Taking off my glasses, I lay down on my bed With my dear old husband Nick Hopps by my side All of our children have grown up and started their own families I wish all the best for the rest of their lives My parents and Nick´s are already both gone And now, it is my turn My fox sits next to my bed and holds my hand It´s wonderful that I can share my last moment with my beloved With your eyes full of tears, I know how you feel It was a wonderful life with you, going through it all To this day, I´m still grateful to you With no other male, I could´ve experienced love so strong and true I may be dying, but I´m not feeling lost or sad I´m still more than happy for the healthy, loving relationship we had The exploits of our youthful years, I´ll never forget In my head, I can still see the best moments in my life with my sweetheart It´s fitting how I´m now in the same town where I was born As much as I love Zootopia, Bunnyburrow is where my home has always been I don´t know where my final journey will take me But I know in my heart that it´s where we´ll soon reunite With my final strength, I touch your face and wipe the tears off gently You smile a bit and hold my paw firmly We both thank each other for our happy lives together You tell me how you know that your time will come too later Nick, you´re still the same sly and handsome fox I know and love I´m glad I got to spend the rest of my life as your wife You look into my eyes as we share our very last kiss Poignantly, you whisper “Goodbye, Carrots” I also whisper goodbyes to Nick Hopps, a living legend A hero, a partner, a father and a husband As I´m drawing my last breath, my journey on this earth will soon be over But my heart and soul will always belong to you, forever I close my eyes and fall asleep for eternity The fox just sits there silently with his beloved Judy I love you, my dear Nick You always stood by my side, no matter what it took I will never forget how strong our love has been In the great beyond, we will meet again. Category:Fanfiction Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy´s married years Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are old Category:Stories where a character passes away Category:Emotional stories.